PowerPuffs in Neverland
by csouthard11
Summary: An altered version of Peter Pan, with the girls taking the place of Wendy (Kind of) and the boys as the Peter Pan(s). Based a bit off of the story, but it will follow it's own ds, blues, greens.


This is somewhat of a power-puff version of Peter Pan, with the boys as the sixteen year old leaders of Neverland,

and the girls as normal fifteen year old girls who happen to meet them.

It won't follow the plot of peter pan exactly, and there will be much more romance than there was in the movie. That is all thank you.

~Csouthard11  
...

Butch follows his brothers through the window of the strange house, chuckling to himself. Brick had once again lost his shadow, and had tracked it to this house.

"Now be quiet you idiots!" Brick warns from the window. "We don't wanna wake anyone up! That'd be a fine mess!"

"We've never woken anyone up before!" Butch responds cockily.

They've been in this house before, which is probably how the shadow knows to get here, they come to listen to the stories the occupants tell, and bring them back to their friends in Neverland, where they live.

"We've never been here this late before either!" He whisper yells, his face twisted in anger.  
"We wouldn't be here this late anyway if you could keep your shadow in line!" Butch whisper yells back.

"Shut up Butch!" Brick turns around and glares at the black-haired boy, trying to strike fear into him so he'll be quite.

Butch only smirks in response. "Make. Me."

That's all it takes, Brick flings himself towards his brother and pushes him to the ground, striking punches repeatedly in his face. They're so caught up in arguing and punching that neither of them notice the sudden light that fills the room.

"Umm . . .Guys?" Boomer, their other brother who had been trying to stay out of their way, interjects, tapping Brick on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Both boys yell at Boomer, still not noticing the change of scene.

"We woke someone up." He says, pointing behind his brothers to a girl in the door way, her hand on the light switch, and a horrified look on her face.

he opens her mouth to scream for help, but before she can make a sound Brick zooms over, placing his hand over her pink lips and shushing her.

The girls eyes widen even more and she points down at Brick's feet, which are levitated off of the ground by some unseen force.

He smiles at her, getting an idea. "If I take my hand off your mouth, and you promise not to scream, I'll tell you how I'm doing that." He bargains, knowing that human curiosity will drive her to agree. "Promise not to scream?"

She nods, pulling at his hand.

When he releases her, she crosses her arms. "Why are you in my house, and how are you floating?"

"Not floating." Brick smirks. "Flying. I'm flying by believing."

"Believing what?" she asks sarcastically. "Santa Claus?"

"Who's that?" Boomer asks from behind Brick, tilting his head slightly.

"He's. . . . That's beside the point, why are you in my house?"

"Brick lost his shadow." Butch explains, lifting up a table and looking underneath it.

"Hs shadow?" The girl asks, not believing a word. "How to you lose a shadow?"

"Well." Boomer chuckles. "He didn't as much lose it as it ran away. It does that sometimes, it got loose once and now it won't stay where it's suppose to."

"Found it!" Butch cheers, holding up a dark figure in his hands. The figure wiggles, attempting to get away.

"Great!" Brick walks towards his brother and grabs the shadow by its legs, trying to tie them to his own.

The girl creeps over with wide eyes. It is a shadow, the boy was telling the truth. "W-wouldn't it work better, and stay longer if you, um, sew it on?"

Butch shrugs, watching Brick tie the shadow to him. "We don't know how to sew."

"Well. . ." The girl looks down nervously. "I do."

"You do?" Boomer asks excitedly. "Would you sew Brick's shadow on for him?"

"I suppose I could." The girl responds, a blush creeping onto her face. "If he wanted me to."

Brick shrugs. "I don't care."

the girl nods and steps over Brick, walking towards a small basket sitting on the table that Butch had earlier lifted. Hew sewing kit.

* * *

After stitching the shadow back onto the bottom of Brick's shoe the girl stands up, placing her sewing items back in the basket, and the basket back on the table.

Brick kicks his legs a few times, testing out the shadow. It works better than tying it, that's for sure.

"Hey." Brick says to the girl, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you come back with us to our house, there aren't any girls there, and we could use someone who could do stuff like this."

"what do you mean there aren't any girls where you live, where do you live?"

"Never land." Butch answers her, pointing straight up. "We'll have to fly there though, you're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Fly?" the girls asks. "I can't fly. It's impossible."

"No it's not!" Boomer insists, flying up to the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Just try it! Think of something that makes you happy, and believe that you can fly!"

"It can't be that simple!" the girl argues. "If it were then everyone would be doing it!"

Brick thinks for a moment, realizing that she does have a point, then he remembers. "OH! There is something else!" He looks to Butch and Boomer. "Where's Princess?"

"Princess?" The girl asks curiously.

"Yup." brick nods. "Princess, she's our fairy friend, that's the last thing you need to fly. Fairy dust."

"Fairy dust." The girl nods. "That goes along pretty well with everything else I've heard tonight."

Boomer smiles and walks over to Brick, a small fairy fluttering beside him.

"Princess, we need some fairy dust so that. . . ." He looks to the girl. "You never told us what your name is."

"Oh, well I don't know why I didn't, you only broke into my house and flew, you're not at all weird and it was impolite of me to not give you my name." She sighs. "Blossom, my name is Blossom."

"Okay, well we need fairy dust so that Blossom can fly back to Neverland with us."

Princess looks Blossom up and down, before making a face and turning away from her.

Butch grabs her and shakes her a bit, chuckling when he releases her and she flies into his face.

"It's your own fault," He insists. "Should've just let us use some, it's not like you don't have a billion pounds of it anyway." He throws the dust onto Blossom, who shrieks and leans back.

"Now think of something that makes you happy, and fly." Brick tells her, they all watch expectantly.

Blossom rolls her eyes but tries none-the less, closing her eyes and thinking happy thoughts. After a few moments she opens them. "See, nothing happened."

Brick chuckles and points to her feet.

She looks down and gasps. "I'm flying!"

"Told you!" Brick grabs her hand. "Let's go to Never land!"

He flies towards the open window behind his brothers, dragging Blossom along behind him until he feels her stop, holding onto the window frame.

"What is it?" He asks. "Oh no, you are afraid of heights aren't you?"

"No.' she looks down. "It's not that, I just can't leave my sister's here though."

"what's the hold up?" Butch asks, flying back with Boomer to the window.

"she wants her sisters to come too."

Both boys shrug, it suits them either way. "Go get them then." Boomer tells her.

She smiles and runs off to get her sisters, while Butch gets more fairy dust from princess.

* * *

Moments later she runs into the room, dragging two girls behind her, one in each hand, a blonde and a black haired girl.

"watch!" Blossom tells them, floating up in front of them.

"What?" The black haired one cries out, looking under her sister for strings or other forms of trickery.

The blonde one claps, smiling at her sister, thinking it must be a magic trick.

Suddenly they both screech and lean back, coughing when Butch throws the fairy dust onto them.

"I'll kill you!" The black haired one yells, thinking he must've poisoned her. She lifts her body from the ground and lounges at him, punching him in the eye harder than ever Brick can hit.

Blossom rushes aver and pulls her sister away from Butch. "Look!" She insists, pointing to the blonde, who is giggling, floating beside Boomer who is showing her how to fly.

The black haired one grabs her head. "I must still be dreaming."

"No, Buttercup!" Blossom smiles. "Think of something happy and you'll fly! We're going on an adventure!"

"An adventure?" the blonde on asks excitedly, flying up next to her sister.

"An adventure?" buttercup repeats, not as excitedly.

"AN ADVENTURE!" The boys cheer, gathering around the girls and grabbing their arms, pulling them out the window.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The blonde one yells smiling towards Boomer, ho had taken the responsibility of helping her get to Neverland.  
"Like this." He smiles, showing her the best position for her arms.  
She smile back at him and makes her arms match his. "My name is Bubbles, by the way." She says.

"I'm Boomer."

Behind them Buttercup bickers with Butch about not wanting him to fly so close to her, which he takes as she wants him to get closer, and then she punches him.

Blossom and Brick lead the group, Blossom asking many questions about Neverland, and Brick answering them, feeling very important.

Princess flies behind them all, grumbling to herself about how these girls are going to ruin everything, her jealosy taking way of her mind.

* * *

**I'll try to upload soon, review and favorite if you like it so I'll know that at least someone does, please and thank you! Goodbye! **


End file.
